


Two's Company

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 50 sentence challenge fic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Romance, some mentions of painful elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Despite its ups and downs, life was more bearable when they were together.





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thir13enth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/gifts).



**_1\. Frisky_ **

That Minerva was even capable of being frisky was not something that Max would have ever thought possible before the Grand Magic Games, but somehow knowing that even her playful side had a somewhat cruel tinge to it made it much more believable.

**_2\. Eye_ **

Discount train fares were slapped proudly into Minerva's outstretched palm, much to her shock; Max's eye for bargains was not to be underestimated, she decided, and something she would have to make use of if they ever went on another joint job.

**_3\. Cat_ **

"I'm sorry," Minerva apologized, running a lint roller over her evening dress, picking up red cat hairs galore, "but this is probably going to take a while – what do you think about eating in, instead?"

**_4\. Rose_ **

It was a cliché, certainly, but Max had always been a sucker for the classics… and more to the point, it seemed that Minerva was as well, if the blush rising in her cheeks as she inspected the dozen long stemmed red roses was anything to judge by.

**_5\. Guilt_ **

As a spoon rapped upon his knuckles, Max let out a yelp and guiltily withdrew his hand from the bowl of batter Minerva viciously guarded.

**_6\. Heroes_ **

Minerva envied Max his view of the world – so bright and full of heroes to look up to, whereas her own childhood had contained only villains.

**_7\. Spell_ **

He wasn't anything special to look at, painfully average even – so how was it that Minerva found herself so thoroughly under the spell of his smile?

**_8\. Flawless_ **

A flawless gem of any decent size was more than a little out of Max's price range, but maybe something flawed would be better suited for them, anyway.

**_9\. Badge_ **

There was a small scar on Minerva's eyelid – a hardly noticeable, tiny thing, a memento of her time as a demon – that Max would place a kiss upon every night; a badge of merit worth more to Minerva than any the Council could ever bestow.

**_10\. Foam_ **

Minerva stood in the surf, her arms gripping Max's, as she tried not to giggle at the tickle of foam around their legs.

**_11\. Believer_ **

Most of her days with him were spent waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the day Max would inevitably figure out that she was damaged and not worth the effort, because one day it  _would_ , and she had never been a believer of fairy-tale happy endings in the first place.

**_12\. Dancer_ **

Lucy's impromptu lessons way back when had not really improved Max's capabilities as a dancer, as Minerva's sore feet soon found out.

**_13\. Eastern_ **

Max thought maybe there had been a little more enthusiasm than necessary in their kiss for the fake couple act they were trying to pull off for the eastern border patrol, but he wasn't so sure he minded.

**_14\. Obsession_ **

The rate at which the scruffy Fairy Tail mage was overtaking her daily thoughts was beginning to border on obsession, much to Minerva's frustration.

**_15\. Gift_ **

An accounting tome hardly seemed an appropriate gift after all the wonderful memories and happiness he'd given to her over the past year, but he certainly did seem extremely excited when he unwrapped it.

**_16\. Plaid_ **

Plaid was definitely not a style Max wore well, but he did wear it proudly, legs akimbo, as Minerva laughed herself silly at his ridiculously scrawny limbs sticking out of the kilt.

**_17\. Weak_ **

To love was to be weak, Jiemma had told her many times, and to be loved was to be pitied – though she was finding that Max's love made her feel strong, instead.

**_18\. Judgement_ **

This scruffy Fairy had no right to sit in judgement of her, of the things she'd had to do to survive.

**_19\. Fight_ **

An inter-guild brawl was truly something else, Max thought, carefully sweeping bits of the fight debris away from the comatose former combatants, but the warm light spilling from Sabertooth's kitchen was good company, and so was the gentle humming emanating from within.

**_20\. Monarchy_ **

Max couldn't help but think it was a bit rich to hear about the faults of monarchy as a government system when it was coming from someone with a former king-complex.

**_21\. Purple_ **

It may have been a faux-pas of the highest order to don the color of royalty at a party which boasted attendance of the genuine article, but Max thought Minerva looked truly stunning in her dress all the same.

**_22\. Crawl_ **

The whispered words of her many detractors didn't usually crawl under her skin this much, though Minerva suspected it only did so now because she  _had_  changed for the better, even if only a few people acknowledged that fact.

**_23\. Hook_ **

It was a strange feeling, of hooks sinking into his very being, and Max sort of wished that his heart had chosen someone a little less dangerous to fixate upon.

**_24\. Rebel_ **

The strength it must have taken for Minerva to rebel against her father in all the little ways that she had was something Max would always admire in her.

**_25\. Feather_ **

Feather-light kisses trailing up her neck, Minerva believed that there was no better place in the world to be than here and loved so much.

**_26\. Ocean_ **

Max inhaled deeply – the breeze carrying with it the scent of the nearby ocean – and he rejoiced that he and Minerva were able to spend their vacation in such a lovely location as this resort.

**_27\. Cryptic_ **

Puzzling out the cryptic reasons behind Minerva's seemingly unprovoked rages could be a chore and a half; the labyrinth of Minerva's horrible upbringing hiding more monsters within it than Max would probably ever be permitted to fully understand.

**_28\. Disorientation_ **

Minerva woke up violently, her heart hammering in her chest, cold sweat plastering her clothes and hair to her skin, and found herself in a place she didn't immediately recognize; it was only upon seeing Max's sleeping face that the disorientation left over from her nightmares faded, and she was able to calm down once more.

**_29\. Aquatic_ **

Monsters of the aquatic persuasion and seafaring criminals, Minerva discovered, were a lot easier to deal with when one's partner could create a sandbar  _anywhere_  and beach them with ease.

**_30\. Mysterious_ **

Max's ability to talk about nothing for hours on end would never cease to be bafflingly mysterious to Minerva.

**_31\. Scheme_ **

Concocting a proper scheme to surprise Minerva for her birthday was a tricky proposition at best, but Max was more than willing to rise to the admittedly daunting occasion to make it the most memorable one for her yet.

**_32\. Horizon_ **

Their future together had always felt a transient thing, much like the setting and rising of the sun over the horizon, and yet… it always seemed just as inevitable, as well.

**_33\. Pale_ **

"You need to leave your shop and get some sunlight once in a while," Minerva lectured her beloved, "and don't even try to convince me that you already have because you're paler than Yukino's hair."

**_34\. Cheerful_ **

It was an unspoken rule in Sabertooth that under no circumstances were Max and Sting to be left alone with each other for any length of time, or else their equally cheerful dispositions would lead the guild into something catastrophic for them all.

**_35\. Opposition_ **

"How does it feel to be dating the opposition?" Jason inquired of the pair, his enthusiasm for the topic only damped slightly by Minerva's glare and prior threats upon his person should he even consider uttering the word, "cool," again.

**_36\. Daydream_ **

Sometimes, Minerva allowed her mind to wander to the future, her heart and soul filling with pleasant daydreams of a life spent happily with her favorite scruffy Fairy and children they might one day have.

**_37\. Sprites_ **

Malicious sprites were stomping all over her stomach, and Minerva wanted nothing more than to throttle them into submission, but that would have to wait until after she was done emptying said organ into the toilet while Max held her hair back for her.

**_38\. Heartbroken_ **

Her first miscarriage struck her harder than she ever thought possible, leaving both her and Max both utterly heartbroken, and unable to function for a long time; the second and third were, if anything even more painful.

**_39\. Mother_ **

Minerva wished that she had gotten to know her own mother, and some days she wondered if the woman was still somewhere out there in the world – and if maybe she'd be excited to know that she'd become a grandmother.

**_40\. Birthmark_ **

There was a small birthmark behind Max's right ear that Minerva discovered one day – the blemish rendered extra fascinating by virtue of being in an extremely ticklish place for Max.

**_41\. Amulet_ **

It eventually came to pass that Minerva carried a small locket with her everywhere – an amulet of protection, containing the images of the people she loved most in the world: her husband and their child.

**_42\. Metallic_ **

Blood, metallic and warm, filled Max's mouth – the unfortunate consequence of accidentally biting his own tongue in the middle of an impassioned retelling of how he'd met the mother of his child and a wound that Minerva would then proceed to tease him about for  _days_.

**_43\. Imprint_ **

Their breaths hung in the air in pale clouds as they walked down the street together, bathed in the gentle glow of streetlamps and their feet following the imprints of frozen leaves on the cement laid out before them to mark the way to the guild celebration that awaited them at the end of their chilly trek.

**_44\. Salt_ **

It was a playful joke in their household that Max was generally discouraged from cooking meals due to his tendency to accidentally over-season anything he made rendering it inedible – though not with salt, but with the fine grains of sand that always stuck to his clothing.

**_45\. Hybrid_ **

Dread filled the pit of Minerva's stomach – a gross hybrid of worry and foreboding clouding her thoughts as she ruminated endlessly on how Max should have come home from his job long before then, the feeling only alleviating when the welcome sight of his scruffy visage appeared in her doorway.

**_46\. Ginger_ **

Great surprise had consumed Minerva and Max at the sight of their newborn child, and the strange ginger-colored fuzz that covered the infant's head; although it fell out eventually and was replaced with the same sandy blond as Max's locks, they never figured out where that first shade had come from.

**_47\. Bittersweet_ **

Chocolate was best served up bittersweet, in Minerva's opinion, but she would concede to making sweeter batches to suit Max's tastes for Valentine's Day, at least.

**_48\. Tree_ **

Flower-viewing beneath the rainbow sakuras was a must for the couple every year; Max insisted that the brightly hued petals sustained the soul and sitting beneath their splendor, Minerva was disinclined to doubt his words.

**_49\. Bewitch_ **

Although the flush of youth had long since faded from their bodies, Max found that Minerva's smile could still utterly bewitch him.

**_50\. Genuine_ **

In a world where so little had been good for Minerva, the love and friendship she'd found in Max had been the most genuine thing she could wish for, and even at the end of it all, she knew she wouldn't have changed a thing that had led to it.


End file.
